


who needs work

by LonesomeDreamer



Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, jonah keeps trying to work and that isn't happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeDreamer/pseuds/LonesomeDreamer
Summary: peter won't let jonah do his work :)
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	who needs work

“Jonah.”

The office is silent but for the scratch of pen against paper. There’s no response to the name.

“...Jonah. Jonah!”

“Mm? What is it, Peter?” Jonah asks rather annoyedly, looking up from the papers he’s been hunched over. They’re seated in his office, dark wood paneling the walls and giving the whole space a rather spooky effect. Peter’s sitting in a chair to the side, twirling his cap on one finger and running a hand through his beard.

“You’ve been working for hours. Take a break.”

“I can’t,” Jonah groans. “By the Eye, Peter, I—oooh, _goodness_ …”

His voice goes rather wobbly, and there’s a hint of pleasured surprise to it that is markedly foreign for the older Brit.

“Peter, must you?” he manages weakly, heat pooling in his stomach as he shifts awkwardly in his seat. “I— _oh my_.”

The captain has wrapped his hands around Jonah’s waist; deft fingers and calloused palms have slipped beneath both vest and shirt to caress soft skin. Jonah’s already got a very slight limit when it comes to what he can and cannot take from his husband, and the contact is more than enough to entirely obliterate that boundary.

“I really must get back to work,” Jonah says, and it’s barely anything more than a whimper as he stares off into the distance with hazy blue eyes and tries not to think about how Peter’s hands are gentle and warm against the sensitive skin of his midriff. The Beholding isn’t any help, either; he can see—without even trying—what Peter wants, and his whole face goes bright red.

Peter can tell, in that instant, that he’s got Magnus under his thumb. The other man has gone distant, fuzzy with barely-suppressed passion and romantic feeling. The Lonely buzzes angrily in the back of his mind, and he pushes it away without much thought.

He knows that Jonah wants him to stop.

And he doesn’t.

Because Jonah doesn’t _really_ want him to stop. Peter doesn’t need the Beholding to know that.

“Must you, my dear?” he murmurs, breath hot against Jonah’s neck, and Jonah gasps weakly and shivers.

“M-Maybe I...perhaps I can be finished for—”

The captain doesn’t let him finish; Peter scoops up the smaller man and carries him off to the bedroom without another word. It’s all the older Brit can do to not fall apart in his husband’s arms, already melting.

Thank god they’re alone, because Jonah’s whimpers and yelps are quite loud.


End file.
